1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode, which is one electrode, and holes injected from an anode, which is the other electrode, are combined in an organic light emitting member to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The cathode and the anode are generally formed of metal, and a display panel having the organic light emitting diode, a sealing member opposed to the display panel to protect the organic light emitting diode of the display panel, and a sealant bonding and sealing the display panel and the sealing member are provided between the cathode and the anode. The cathode is formed on an entire surface of an emission portion (pixel area) and a non-emission portion (spacer formed area) of the display panel, and the anode is formed to correspond to the emission portion. A spacer forming a gap is disposed between the cathode and the anode.
A short circuit may be generated by contact between the cathode and the anode due to pressing, cracking, and the like by pressure from outside of the display panel. Such a short circuit may induce local burning of the display, thereby causing a defect of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.